Forgotten
by isheebishee
Summary: House has a sister who he hasnt seen in fifteen years. He attends her funeral and relaizes he is responsible now for something she once had. How does house respond to it? Please read and review
1. forgotten

God Child

He stared down at her. The cuts that lined her face were just barely being covered. Her skin was white as milk and her hair as dark as the looming sky above him that shook with thunder. Wind blew leaves off the fall trees letting one fall gently down into her casket, landing on her chest right under her chin. He leaned closer and removed it, brushing his hand against her porcelain face as he did so. She looked so innocent and fragile… just as he had remembered her as a child.

She was younger than him and he guessed that meant he should have protected her. But one fight with his sisters husband and he had left her behind and his parents for good. He had never truly forgotten the look in her eyes as him and her husband had battled it out. The man was violent and House knew that; he wasn't good enough for his sister… but she couldn't see past the love.

Now she lay in a casket because she couldn't see past that love. Love killed her…her husband killed her. House felt the rage bubble up inside of him, but his face kept still; his emotions trapped under a mask. He turned his head to see a young girl, around fifteen; that's how long it had been since he had seen his sister.

Her hair blew in the wind; again as dark as the sky that dropped raindrops above them. She didn't cry; instead her face kept still just as House's had. She had the look of someone who knew what was coming to her mother. The look of someone who knew she would eventually be left on her own. Her eyes were as bright as the ocean just like her mothers.

House realized she was the one he has signed the papers for. She was his godchild.


	2. curiosity killed the cat

He avoided the papers for as long he could; avoided the social worker who kept trying to track him down in the clinic or at his office. What they didn't know was that he was hiding in the coma patient's room watching soaps.

It didn't take long before Cuddy hunted him down and brought him to them saying it was his responsibility to say what they were to do with the child…even if that meant they had to stay at a foster home.

He walked into his office and his eyes immediately fixed on the small girl perched on his desk, her hair falling down over her eyes. He studied her; there seemed to be no sort of emotion in this child. The dark circles beneath her eyes seemed to line the color of the blue within her eyes and make them stand out even more. They were piercing… just the way her mothers were.

"So what do ya want?" He snarked, trying to sound as if he had no care what so ever what happened to her.

He threw his cane down on the desk beside her creating a loud bang which frightened her.

"I don't want anything from anybody…especially you" She snipped back at him looking him deep in the eyes and keeping eye contact the entire time.

They stared back at one another for a moment before Cuddy spoke.

"House tell them your decision please and lets get this over with… you do actually have clinic hours to do." She smiled at the end of her statement and winked at house as she strode towards the door and down the hallway.

House looked quickly over at the social workers and said, "She's made her choice…" he quickly signed the papers after that and hobbled away.

"I'm glad you listened to me. Because you're a cold hearted bastard just like my dad was and I wouldn't want to live through that all over again…" she gave a small smile as she jumped off the table and nudged him as she walked by. Leaning close enough for only him to hear she said, "It's a good thing too, cause I can be trouble…"

House leaned on his cane as he watched the girl walk away, wondering why she had suddenly caught his curiosity.


	3. Brat

It was another day at the hospital; another day where he played God to all the sick people in the world, determining their fate whether they would live or die. It was an ordinary day until a teenage girl was rushed into the ER unconscious. The same girl he had seen just yesterday.

She was tragically beautiful as they pumped her stomache and her face went from a soft pink to a snow white. Her hair fell limp beside her, some pieces stuck to her cheeks with vomit.

House watched on as they pumped her stomach and checked her vitals. She was going to be okay but that's not what he was thinking about. What was going through his mind was the words she had said to him just yesterday. She was trouble; and maybe just maybe he wanted a challenge.

As she sat up in her hospital bed a few hours later her eyes danced with teardrops. He watched from the door as she quickly wiped them away.

"Hello there little troublemaker" he limped into the room saying.

"Hey cold hearted bastard…" she rolled her eyes and looked towards the food on her bed. It was carrots mashed potatoes and mystery meat…how appetizing. She threw the tray of food on the floor.

"Waita go, you lived up to your name", he smirked between comments.

"I didn't think there would be anyone else like her…" he paused, turning on his cane and making for the door.

"What do you mean?' she asked quickly before he could leave.

"Your mother, she was exactly like you… a little brat who always wanted her own way… always found trouble wherever she went."


	4. vicodin and Scotch

Hey Guys I hope you are enjoying my story…im not positive where the plot is actually going, but that's where I need your guys help. Please Read and Review and tell me what your likes and dislikes are because I will gladly make changes into my storyline. Tell me anything you want as long as it makes the story better I am happy with that. Thanks  -isheebishee

He threw his tennis ball against the wall in his office, the rhythm, steadying his nerves. His eyes pierced through the glass door at anyone who walked passed… until someone in particular stood watching him back.

She opened the door and immediately started to speak, "Im not exactly like my mother you know…." She paused and looked up at the ceiling as if she was pondering just what to say next. "She let people push her around and tell her what to do…im nothing like her."

She paused again and caught his ball as he threw it.

"You do know why they put me in a foster home instead of with my real dad right?" Her eyes met up with his. Both blues glaring into each others souls.

"Yeah, your dad beat her to death and you were going to be next until he shot himself." He said it smoothly, without one hitch in his voice; you would never know it was his sister he was talking about.

"Your half right."

She tapped her bare feet against the floor and made her way to his desk, leaning enough that he could feel her breath on his face.

"He didn't shoot himself."

House for once in his life looked confused, questions played within his eyes.

She whispered. "I killed him; I snuck up behind him and held the gun in his own hands…" "He had it pointed at my head for a while, but I told you I don't give up." She spoke through clenched teeth, as tears made their way down her face.

"I held his hands tight and forced him to blow his own brains out." Her breath hitched as tears fell freely down her cheeks and onto her pouty lips. "I killed him."

House sat at home with a bottle of scotch and his piano idly thinking over the days events. He didn't think for one moment about his case; and not for one moment about himself… but about that little girl.

Rain poured again his apartment rooftop as he sat on his leather couch, the bottle of scotch half empty and his bottle of vicodin popped open ready for another fix. He stopped half way to his mouth with the pill when he reached for the phone instead.

In a gruff voice to the women on the phone he said, " I'll take care of her."


End file.
